leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Swampert (Pokémon)
|} Swampert (Japanese: ラグラージ Laglarge) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Swampert using the Swampertite. Biology Swampert is a large -like creature with a primarily cobalt-blue body and four limbs, including two long forelimbs and short, thickset back legs. Swampert is nominally bipedal, able to stand on its three-toed feet, but on land, it generally assumes a posture crouched over on all fours. It has orange conical s that protrude from round patches on either side of its face. Two large fan-like black fins extend from the top of its orange eyes to the back of its head. Similarly, a black fan-like tail fin extends upward from its tail-end. Swampert has a white underside as well as orange ridged padding on its forearms and thighs. Swampert boasts the physical strength to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton, batter down opponents, and swim faster than a jet ski. It has keen eyesight, enabling it to see in murky waters. Swampert also has the ability to predict storms, sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. When a storm is approaching, Swampert will pile up boulders to protect its nest. It makes its nests on . As Mega Swampert, this Pokémon gains considerable bulk. Its upper body and arms become more muscular, bulging compared to its squat lower body. The orange padding on Swampert's thighs vanish, but it gains two additional patches of orange padding on each wrist and another patch on each shoulder. This padding and its gills become a darker, redder shade of orange, while the gills are now larger and bulbous, with filaments extending past its mouth. The black fins on its head are thicker and now extend down past its shoulders. The black tail fin is still shaped like an upward-turned fan, but it now forms a short ridge that extends up to this Pokémon’s forehead, flanked on either side by the aforementioned head-fins. The digits on Mega Swampert's "hands" take on a black color and now feature better defined . According to the anime, Mega Swampert fills the organs on its back with air before diving underwater or battling; it uses that pressure to increase the power of its punches. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Swampert debuted in Abandon Ship!, under the ownership of . It evolved from a Marshtomp that was living in an abandoned ship ever since it was separated from Tommy. Since then, it believed that Tommy had abandoned it. When and arrived on the abandoned ship and ran into Tommy, they started to get captured by Swampert one by one and trapped in the webbing of its partner until only Ash, Brock, Tommy, and Pikachu were left. After getting Swampert to remember him, and informing it that it wasn't abandoned after all, Tommy ended up reuniting with Swampert. Morrison introduced his Swampert to Ash and his friends in Saved by the Beldum. Morrison used his Swampert in a against Ash's Corphish, which resulted in a tie. used his Swampert and to battle Ash's Corphish and in a Double Battle at the Battle Dome in Tactics Theatrics!!. A Swampert appeared in Leading a Stray!, where it aggressively tried to defend its territory during Ash and his friends' efforts to help a trapped in the sewers. It was eventually defeated by Ash's Grotle. A Swampert that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Levi and Cherie's Mega Wave. Swampert was used to battled against Ash's Pikachu, , and Clemont's Chespin. It was later freed from their control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed, and it escaped. Minor appearances A 's Swampert appeared in a flashback in Delcatty Got Your Tongue. It was defeated by Dr. Abby's during the Grand Festival. A Swampert owned by was shown during his cameo appearance in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. It was seen battling against 's . A 's Swampert appeared in Deceit and Assist. A 's Swampert appeared in Like a Meowth to a Flame. A Swampert appeared in a flashback in Mutiny in the Bounty! as one of J's captured Pokémon. A Swampert is used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Swampert that can Mega Evolve into Mega Swampert appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Swampert appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, under the ownership of . It evolved from and , and was also capable of Mega Evolving. In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Morrison owns a Swampert similar to the anime. In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's Marshtomp evolved into Swampert in Master Class with Masquerain from his concussive battles throughout the . With his increased strength and knowledge of the moves and the previously known , he proved to be a formidable battler and driving force of the double team of the boy and against Maxie and Archie. He also appeared on Ruby's active team in the , but didn't participate in the battle with Emerald's Sceptile. In the , he has obtained a Swampertite, with it he can Mega Evolve into Mega Swampert. ]] In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga Tucker owns a Swampert in Introducing the Frontier Brains!. In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga 's evolved into Swampert. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Swampert appeared under the ownership of a Pokémon hunter in A Visitor From Outer Space?!. In the Pokémon Ranger -The 1st Mission- manga A Swampert appeared in Pokémon Ranger -The 1st Mission-. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Swampert is a member of Team Hydro. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 56, Forever Level 6, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Oblivia Ruins, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Soothing Shore (post-ending)}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Variety Battle: A Battle in the Tower, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX13}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Misty Moor (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 27: Stage 07}} |} |} In events |JR Kyushu Train Station Swampert|Japanese|Japan|50|March 17 to April 1, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Swampert}} |} Stats Base stats Mega Swampert Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Ice Ball|Ice|Physical|30|90|20}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10||'}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Sludge|Poison|Special|65|100|20|*}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10}} |Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15||'}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=259 |name2=Marshtomp |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=260 |name3=Swampert |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Mega Swampert has the highest base stat total of all fully evolved starter Pokémon. * Mega Swampert is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 635. * Swampert and its pre-evolution are the only starter Pokémon to have a 4× weakness against another . Origin Like and , Swampert is based on the , , or possibly the . Name origin Swampert may be a combination of '' and rampart or expert, or a corruption of the word earth. Laglarge may be a combination of and large (referring to its size). It may also involve , as in "to lag behind," due to its size and weight. In other languages and large |fr=Laggron|frmeaning=From and , , or ground |es=Swampert|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sumpex|demeaning=From and Rex or expert |it=Swampert|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=대짱이 Daejjangi|komeaning=Combination of and corruption of |zh_yue=巨沼怪 Geuihjíugwaai|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Giant swamp monster" |zh_cmn=巨沼怪 Jùzhǎoguài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Giant swamp monster" |ru=Свамперт Svampert|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Mumu External links |} de:Sumpex es:Swampert fr:Laggron it:Swampert ja:ラグラージ zh:巨沼怪